Taiwanese secret energy whistle techinique
by Apumintan
Summary: Maybe he had become a little bit paranoid about curses and stuff, but he felt that something was wrong. They had been through so much that it felt like he had to expect worse in order to get the best out of the situation. If it was just fatigue Akane was having, then she would be back to normal after some sleep. But if it was more than just a fatigue… rated T for precaution
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! I haven't posted in half a year - I know a lot of you are expecting me to finish my story "The examination of dojos" - I promise you that I will finish it one day! But I can't promise you any deadlines or quick writing. I have no intentions of dropping it - just some things happened and to be honest I am writing this segment here with my right hand being almost disabled. That said I hope you forgive me my half-a-year-absence :)  
To all the lovely people out there who said I have talent and ushered me to continue my story, I decide to upload something that I wrote during those months. I hope you will enjoy it!  
**

**PS: All the rights belong to fantastic Rumiko Takahashi.**

* * *

"Ah! You're such a jerk!"  
Ranma and Akane were on their way to school – more late than usually. The every-morning-fighting-routine between Ranma and his father had ended with Akane being covered with milk as Genma who was being chased by Ranma accidentally blundered into Kasumi who tripped the mug of milk all over Akane's uniform. Well the one getting all the blame was naturally Ranma. Knowing she would hate him even more if he didn't, he waited until Akane finished changing clothes before leaving to school.

The moment Ranma wanted to response with an insult, he saw a light flash in the sky. A mere millisecond later a pink bicycle landed before him: "Nihao, Ranma!"  
"Shampoo, I don't have time for you right now!" Ranma said and jumped down to the road next to Akane who had also stopped.  
Shampoo followed him: "Shampoo know it. Ranma late to school again. Today Cat Cafe day-special: Dead cow-fried-beef! Yum-Yum! Full of strength! Husband needs to taste it!"

Akane's eyebrow twitched – Kasumi had asked them to do the shopping before going home. Obviously Ranma was going to ditch her: "Kasumi made a request if your dumb head forgot it already."  
Ranma ignored Akane and responded to Shampoo: "Today I can't – got things to do or this macho chick over here 's going to end me."  
Shampoo, still smiling, turned to Akane: "Akane no hurt husband! Shampoo need a healthy husband: healthy husband – healthy children."

Akane was pissed off even more: "Well why don't you two.." but she was cut off by Shampoo who patted her on her shoulder: "Akane come taste fried-beef-dead-beef too! Akane need more strength." By saying the last sentence, something in Shampoo's eyes changed. After that she took her bicycle and while humming a strange song she took her leave.


	2. Chapter 2

Ranma and Akane continued their way to school. The lessons went by as usually: Akane trying to study and Ranma sleeping most of the time.  
On their way to changing rooms (for PE) the girls were walking ahead, while Ranma and the guys walked behind them. Out of the blue Akane stumbled.  
"Are you alright, Akane?" Her friends asked her. She laughed and quickly restored her composure: "Sorry, my head started to spin a little."

Ranma said nothing – he had noticed already before that Akane looked tired during the lessons. Even though he didn't want to admit it, after all that happened in China, he had started to keep close watch on her. During PE she stumbled even more while blaming it on the dizziness. The teacher asked her to sit and rest. As all the other girls were active, she sat there all alone. After half an hour Ranma couldn't take it anymore and made his way to her.

"Here, you need to drink a bit." He handed her a bottle of water.  
"I'm fine. Just tired." She ignored his hand.  
"Come on. Drink – it will make you feel better." He still offered the bottle. Akane looked at him and while saying nothing she reached for the bottle. With the first try she missed the bottle: "Don't move it then!"  
"I wasn't!" Ranma answered when Akane took the bottle. She only glared at him and removed the cap. She took a mouthful of water and put the cap back on.  
"It doesn't taste good," she said after swallowing.  
"How can water not taste good?" Ranma was confused.  
"Well it does!" Akane argued.

Ranma uncapped the bottle and took a sip: "It tastes like water." From far away someone asked: "Did Ranma and Akane just share an indirect kiss?!" Everybody looked at them, while their faces turned dark red.  
"OF COURSE NOT!" they both yelled even though they actually had drink from the same bottle. Akane stood up and in a voice full of sarcasm she said: "Thanks a lot, Ranma!" She took a step towards the other girls, yet her dizziness was back again and without any warning she fell. Lucky for her Ranma was there to catch her.  
"Ok. Now's enough. We're going to ," he said, Akane in his arms.  
"What?! I'm just tired! No need to bother about it!" Akane disagreed again.  
"We are going to see ," Ranma said in full confidence, while he helped Akane stand straight.  
"You are just using me to get out of school!" Akane got mad.  
"Well even if I am, we're still going to !"  
"Stop saying what to do!"  
"You stop being so stubborn!"  
"I am not stubborn! You are being unreasonable!"  
"Everybody can see that something is not alright with you!"  
"There's nothing wrong with me!"  
"When a macho chick like you can't even walk straight, then there's obviously something wrong!"  
"I'd be fine if you just left me alone!" Akane held her head between her hands.

It made Ranma back out of the disagreement: "Come on. Just let's go to and if there is nothing wrong, you can sleep without any disturbance." The change in Ranma's voice made Akane be more reasonable. That and the fact that she felt her feet going weak: "Fine. Let's go to ." With that decided Ranma grabbed Akane into his arms, yelled to the teacher that they're going to the doctor's and started to run. "HEY! I can walk on my own legs!" Akane protested, but Ranma took no notice of it or the fact that their school stuff was still in the dressing rooms and they were wearing their PE clothes.


	3. Chapter 3

examined Akane but found nothing unordinary: "So you did eat breakfast and lunch. You have slept normally and nothing out of ordinary has happened?" Akane nodded her head while Ranma stood a little further hands crossed on his chest.  
"The symptoms are dizziness and weakness of the limbs. It may be just a fatigue. Are you under a stress right now?" Tofu asked.  
"No, everything is as usually." Akane answered still thinking why she had agreed on going to .  
"Well then just sleep a little and then let's see where it takes us," smiled, "I'll go make the bed ready for you." Before leaving the room, he looked at Ranma and smirked a little: "No need to be so worried, Ranma."  
"I'm not worried!" Ranma yelled when Akane sent a surprised look at him, "Why should I be worried over a macho chick like her?!"

The awkward silence took over the room.  
"See I told you I'm fine." Akane said in a mocking voice.  
"Tch. Well fools don't catch cold." Ranma replied.  
"So that's why you're never sick?" Akane said, yet her voice seemed fragile and made Ranma swallow the insult he had in mind.  
returned to say the bed is ready. Akane stood up from the chair, but had to hold on to the desk to keep her balance. Without saying anything Ranma picked her up again. For the second time within one hour he was carrying her. Seeing his serious face Akane decided not to protest. He didn't look at her even for a mere glimpse. Yet she kept looking at him and blushed at her own silly thoughts of how sometimes, just sometimes, Ranma was quite perfect.

Ranma laid Akane on the bed and tucked her in.  
"I can do it myself," Akane said while blushing. Ranma stopped pampering, blushed and moved further away without saying a thing. He laid down on the bed next to Akane and entwined his hands behind his head.  
"Are you not going back?"  
"Where?"  
"To school of course!"  
"Don't feel like it."  
"So you did do it all just to get out of school," Akane's eyebrow twitched, "Then I'm going back!"

She tried to get up from the bed but the moment she stood up the world started to spin around. With quick reflexes Ranma caught Akane: "See? You're not going anywhere on your own and I have no plans of going back to school." He helped her back to bed.  
"Fine. But we left our school bags to school and my uniform is still in the dressing room and Kasumi asked us to go shopping and.."  
"Stop stressing. You'll never get healthy like that. I'm sure others will bring our stuff from school and Nabiki can go shopping – I can pay if needed. In any case you're not helping anyone with being the way you are right now."

Akane looked at Ranma whose eyes were closed. Why was he acting this way? He didn't insult her. He didn't sound as if it's only for getting out of school. All he said was as if he was caring about her. That would be so unlike Ranma. Akane snapped "But you could just go and get those things!"  
"I said already that I don't feel like it!"  
"Why do you have to make others do the things you could easily do?"  
"Don't waste your energy."  
"Then just go already!"  
"I'm not going!"  
"Why!?"  
"I'm not leaving you here unprotected!" Ranma had opened his eyes and was looking into Akane's eyes. There was a moment of silence when both of them tried to figure out just what Ranma had said.

"You don't need to protect me." Akane quietly said just to say something.  
"Just get some rest!" Ranma turned his back towards Akane. The quietness took over the room again. A little later Ranma heard Akane's slow breathing. He turned towards her again. She was sleeping so peacefully but for some reason he couldn't stop worrying. It was unlike Akane to grow weak so suddenly. And she didn't catch cold so easily either. Maybe he had become a little bit paranoid about curses and stuff, but he felt that something was wrong. They had been through so much that it felt like he had to expect worse in order to get the best out of the situation. If it was just fatigue Akane was having, then she would be back to normal after some sleep. But if it was more than just a fatigue… He had to stay by her side to notice any changes.  
So they lied there as the hour grew later and later.


	4. Chapter 4

The door slowly opened and came in. Ranma stood up from the bed: "She's sleeping." They looked at Akane who peacefully slept.  
"Has everything been OK at house?" Tofu asked.  
"Same as usual," Ranma said.  
"That's why you're worried?"  
"Whaa~t? Me worried over macho-"  
"You make it quite obvious," Tofu quietly laughed. Ranma just pouted for a moment: "I have to call Nabiki. Can keep an eye on her while I'm at it?"  
"I'm a doctor, Ranma. I think you can trust me," Tofu smiled at Ranma's worrying.  
Ranma made his call and told Nabiki that they are unable to do the shopping themselves. Of course that meant paying Nabiki later, but at the moment Ranma needed to stay by Akane's side and not let Kasumi come to the doctor's place. That would ruin everything.

As he had predicted their friends from school came to visit after school. Yuka and Sayuri had gone to Tendo's before (as they thought Akane is already at home) and Kasumi gave Ranma's and Akane's usual clothes to be brought to the doctors.  
Akane woke up when they came yet she had strength only to sit up. Dr. Tofu, whose face grew more serious by the minute, placed extra cushions behind her back so she'd be more comfortable. The girls were chitchatting when asked Ranma to go outside to have a word with him.

When they left the room, there was a moment of silence in the room, before Sayuri asked: "Has Ranma been here all the time?"  
"Well… I'm not sure… I slept for a long time so he probably wasn't…" Akane said.  
"I bet he was!" said Yuka.  
"Guarding over your sleep – how romantic!" added Sayuri.  
"Hey! You're talking about Ranma! He would never-"  
"You sure? From what we've seen lately it's exactly what he would do!" said Yuka while smirking victoriously.  
"What do you mean?" Akane didn't understand. Feeling weak didn't help her head understand things better either.  
"Ever since you came back from China, Ranma has been constantly watching you in this cute caring way. All the girls have noticed this! And the way he picked you up earlier today! What a knight!" Sayuri said.  
"You are talking about Ranma, right? Ranma, the perverted ego-maniac jerk?" Akane tried to laugh, but it was too restraining so she just made a little laughish noise.  
"Haven't you really ever thought of him as a cute-"  
"-strong-"  
"-sexy-"  
"-guy who is interested in you?" Sayuri and Yuka completed each other's sentences. It remembered Akane how just earlier Ranma had picked her up and she had thought about him being perfect. Heck! As if she's going to admit it!  
"I'm tired, so maybe we can talk about it tomorrow? I'm sure and Ranma are putting my things together so that I could go home," Akane tried to change the subject.  
"Ahah Ranma putting your things together?" Sayuri and Yuka laughed.

Ranma returned to the room and the girls stayed quiet in a second hoping he hadn't heard their conversation. Judging by his face, he hadn't.  
"Akane, you're staying here for tonight," Ranma said.  
"What? Why? I'm ready to go home!" Akane protested, but Ranma turned to the other girls instead: "She's not coming to school tomorrow, so could you also take notes for her?" Yuka and Sayuri only nodded their heads, astonished at Ranma's caring attitude and worried about Akane's situation at the same time. Was there something Ranma was not telling them?

"Ranma, I can go home!" Akane still protested, but Ranma ignored her.  
"Is it something to worry about?" Sayuri asked, looking at Ranma instead of Akane.  
"Nothing this macho chick can't handle!" Ranma said with a laugh that left Sayuri and Yuka unconvinced.  
Akane took all her strength and hit Ranma with a pillow that landed on floor as Ranma didn't block it.  
"If a macho chick like me can handle it, then why must I stay here?" Akane asked, but Ranma still ignored her as Sayuri and Yuka said their goodbyes and left.  
The door closed behind their backs and the "couple" was left alone to the silence.  
"Ranma, talk to me! What did say? Why must I stay?"

Ranma picked the pillow up from the floor and walked towards Akane: "The doc said you probably need more sleep in a peaceful environment. It's quieter here than at home, so obviously you're sleeping here for tonight." As he said it he put his right arm behind Akane to pull her up a little bit so he could - with his left hand - push the pillow behind her back again. Only then he realised how close they were. He blushed and quickly stood up: "So… yeah… you're staying here for tonight. You want some water? I'll bring some water!" Quickly Ranma ran out of the room. Akane was speechless. Even more than the fatigue, she felt her heart beating fast.


	5. Chapter 5

Instead of looking for water Ranma stood behind the closed door in the hallway. Had he really become paranoiac? Was he being over-protective? Better safe than sorry – he told himself and quickly went to bring water.

When he returned to Akane's room, she had fallen asleep again. He placed the glass of water onto the nightstand. Ranma had never seen Akane this tired before. Her lips a little open, her chest slowly rising and falling – she looked like an innocent child sleeping. For a moment it felt impossible for Ranma that the same girl was the one who would constantly get mad at him over silly things and beat him into oblivion.

Akane changed the position of her head and moved her lips a little as if saying something. Ranma didn't understand what. He stepped closer hoping she'd say it again. Akane's lips moved again forming the sound of "Sanba". He didn't understand and got even closer – his face 10 cm away from hers. Again Akane's lips moved – only now Ranma understood that it was his name Akane was saying. Red from the face, he couldn't help but wish that it was a good dream she was having.

"Ranma," Akane now said a little bit louder. At first Ranma thought she had woken up – he quickly distanced himself from Akane. After realising she was still asleep, he sat down next to her again. Again Akane said his name, but this time it was a bit more desperate as if she was searching for him.  
"I'm here," Ranma said hesitatingly. Akane's lips moved a little as if she was unable to decide whether she heard him or not.  
"I'm right here, Akane," Ranma said with more confidence. Akane's face returned to peaceful expression.

Ranma chuckled – how could one person be so adorable? He was deep in and he knew it – heck! He had known it for a long time already, yet he couldn't pluck up the courage to admit it. After all admitting it would also mean taking responsibility of everything that happens or would happen. It's already difficult enough to protect Akane from all the trouble they go through every day – it would be even more hell when he'd … Ranma's mind went blank. It would be even more hell when he'd do what? Confess? He couldn't do that! And didn't in some way Akane already know… No! Do not think about things like that at the moment! Ranma kept repeating himself. At the moment all that mattered was Akane's health.

He checked that the blanket would fully cover Akane so that she wouldn't feel cold. Something caught his attention from the corner of his eye. It looked like a steam from a hot kettle. He looked at the place he had seen the steam. He leaned closer to make sure whether he had imagined it. But there it was – a vapour tail rising from Akane's shoulder. After realising his first thought of giving it a closer look would entitle him as a pervert, he ran to bring .

Yet after returning with dr. Tofu, they were unable to wake Akane up. It was as if she was unable to hear them.  
"AKANE!" Ranma yelled, but it made no difference.  
"It seems like you were right, Ranma. I was quite hesitant about your concerns, but I guess I you do keep closer eye on her," apologised to Akane and uncovered her shoulder. The steam came from a microscopic hole in her shoulder.  
"Do you know what it is? A curse? Is it Chinese?"  
"It narrows down curses and techniques, but not enough to give a cure. It started with dizziness, then fatigue, the numbness of limbs and now steam. I'm sorry Ranma, but I've never heard of that kind of curse. I have to look through my books."  
"Do you think the old ghoul might know something?"  
"She does have more experience than I do."


	6. Chapter 6

Within minutes the Tendo family was in the hospital. Well they had managed to leave Kasumi in charge of the house so that she wouldn't disturb . As soon as others had reached Akane's room and Ranma had told them not to let anyone – even familiar people – in, he ran to look for Cologne. Even though he deeply disliked the old Chinese, he had to admit her powers and knowledge were admirable. But at the moment he didn't bother his head with that kind of thoughts.

He tried to remember the moment anyone had the chance to put a curse on Akane. It had to be the same day – after all the development of her so-called disease was too fast to be something casted long ago. He couldn't figure out who would want to curse Akane? Actually he could name some names in a second as soon as he thought about it. He just didn't want to believe it – in his happy fantasy world there was no need for their circle of "friends" to try to kill each other. Yes, kill. In order to get the best out of a situation, expect the worst – he reminded himself. But what if it wasn't someone from their circle? What if it was someone stranger – yes, definitely Ranma had seen Akane talk to many different people during the morning – strangers from the street, schoolmates – there were a lot of people surrounding Akane. Who had the chance to put a curse on Akane while Ranma himself was close by all the time?

"Nihao, my love!" said Shampoo as soon as Ranma had stepped into the café. Ranma ignored her and went straight to Cologne: "Fatigue, dizziness, numbness of limbs and a weird steam coming out from the shoulder. What is it?"  
"Are you trying to solve a riddle, son-in-law?" Cologne asked while cooking. Shampoo served another plate of ramen to some guests.  
"It's a curse and I need the cure, but I can't have it unless I know what kind of curse it is! So let's leave this beating around the push and tell me the cure!" If someone had cursed Akane before going to school, then the curse had already 10 hours to take effect. If Ranma was unable to wake her now, what would happen after another 10 hours passed? Only now he started to realise that it was time he was fighting against.

"A curse? Has someone been cursed?" Cologne asked as if she had all the time in the world.  
"Yes. Just look through that memory of yours and tell me if you know anything!" Ranma started to get irritated.  
"Is husband saying husband need Grandmother's help?" Shampoo came to the counter. Ranma ignored Shampoo again and turned to Cologne: "Can you come to 's hospital?"  
"It's the Tendo-girl, isn't it?" Cologne asked without looking at Ranma.  
"Ranma! Shampoo want to go on date!" Shampoo got annoyed about being ignored.  
"I don't have time for you!" Ranma told her fiercely. After some minutes he was able to convince Cologne to help him. Of course Shampoo tagged along.

Ranma lead the Chinese to Akane's room. The hallway was full of people (like Kuno and tens of other schoolmates) so Ranma had to punch some people out of the way (yeah punch, because it was the fastest way).  
Cologne ushered others out of the room – only Shampoo, Ranma and Nabiki were allowed to stay. She examined Akane and kept saying: "Hmm how interesting." When she reached the hole in the shoulder, she stared at it for some minutes, then looked at Shampoo and turned to Ranma: "I'm sorry, son-in-law, but there is nothing I can do. I've never heard of that kind of energy-drawer before."  
"Energy-drawer?"  
"Yes, the steam coming out of her shoulder is her energy. As her energy flows out of her body, her strength lessens until she has no energy to breathe. Considering how fast it has spread – she has up to 6 hours to live."

Ranma couldn't believe what he heard: "There must be something!" 6 hours at most? He couldn't lose Akane like that!  
"I'm sorry, son-in-law. I think it's best if you let people say their goodbyes to Akane. We shall visit again later, after we have closed the café." Cologne and Shampoo left, leaving Ranma in told in shock.

* * *

_I am fully aware of Shampoo being out of character - but this was the only way I could write this stroy. Also at some places somehow " "'s name has been erased - have no idea why 'cause in the original they exist..._


	7. Chapter 7

It felt too unreal to be reality. Was this really the way he was going to lose her? No! He decided not to watch from the side how life flew out of Akane.  
Still forbidding people from seeing Akane, he rushed to who was looking through the books down in the library. The little information he got from Cologne had to help even a little bit in the search of cure. There was still 6 hours left!

After quick chat with dr. Tofu, Ranma dived into the books. The hours passed yet they were nowhere near finding the right cure. There was only two hours left and mr. Tendo and Kasumi were thinking about letting people say their goodbyes. Was this really how it was going to end?  
Throwing another useless book out of his sight, a piece of paper fell down on the floor covered with books. gave Ranma a displeased look.

Ranma got up and picked the piece of paper up. He was about to put it away, when he noticed that he hadn't seen this one before. It had big difficult Chinese characters that Ranma was unable to read. But in a smaller text he found more familiar text saying: "Taiwanese Secret Energy Whistle technique".  
"Doc, can you read it?" he showed the paper to who threw a quick look onto the paper.  
"Ranma! It has to be it! It says that this technique is used to let the energy of a person flow out to the air. As the energy lessens, the person loses strength until he/she is unable to breathe. It is quite easy yet sneaky technique. To master this technique one must own a small sharp – how weird! I cannot read this character – thing that could pierce through the skin. The "thing" must be cursed with Taiwanese secret poem of death. Now here's the poem… To use this technique one must stab their opponent with the cursed "thing" to their upper body – the closer to heart, the quicker the death comes," stopped translating.  
"What about the cure?"

Tofu answered after a moment of silence: "The cure is an ancient Chinese children's poem. But it's not written here. It is said that this technique was used by young women who had lost their children to curse other children so that their mothers could feel the same pain."  
"Ancient Chinese children's poem? Then the old ghoul must know about it!" Ranma took of without hearing 's reply. He had only two hours left! He had to find Cologne before it was too late. Again he found his way to the Chinese café.

"An ancient Chinese children's poem! Tell me it quickly!" Ranma said as soon as he stepped into the café. Cologne and Shampoo who were still putting the clean dishes away stopped their activities. They gave each other a quick look before continuing.  
"An ancient Chinese children's poem? There are millions of them. Which one do you want – a love poem, a poem of getting better, a death poem?"  
Only then Ranma remembered that he had forgotten to make sure which on it has to be!  
"A poem that is told to cure the Taiwanese Secret Energy Whistle technique!"

Shampoo hopped next to Ranma: "Shampoo may recite husband beautiful love poem!"  
"It's not the one I need!"  
"Son-in-law, I'm afraid I do not know what you are talking about. Taiwanese techniques are not something I've learned."  
"Ranma let Shampoo recite a love poem!" Shampoo tried to throw her arms around Ranma's neck, but he dodged her.  
"Don't ignore Shampoo!" Shampoo finally yelled and tried to throw herself on Ranma again.  
Ranma jumped away again: "Shampoo, I have no time for this!"  
"Since Jusenkyo husband never has time for Shampoo! Shampoo sad!" the blue haired girl got angry, "If violent girl die, husband have more time for Shampoo!"

A weird feeling rose inside Ranma – a feeling that he was about to understand something. But as this feeling was mixed with anger about Shampoo's inconsiderate words, he was unable to understand it. He saw something golden reflect between Shampoo's fingers.


	8. Chapter 8

With a quick move Ranma grabbed her hand and a golden thingy fell on the ground. Shampoo tried to retrieve it, but Ranma was faster than her. It looked like a golden cuff link, but it had a sharp needle behind it. It was sharp enough to make a microscopic hole into the skin. The Chinese characters written onto it looked the same he had seen in the paper at 's. He looked at Shampoo with disbelief – so it was Shampoo who used that technique on Akane? In a flash Ranma remembered the moment when Shampoo patted Akane on her shoulder saying she needs more strength.

"It was you?" was all he was able to ask. Shampoo tried to grab it back, but Ranma with quick reflexes dodged her attempt.  
"Then you also must know how to undo it!"  
"Shampoo no reason to cure Akane!" Shampoo hissed angrily.  
"Do it!" Ranma grabbed Shampoos hands into a strong hold. Even though unable to attack again, she still protested: "NO! 1 hour and ugly violent girl gone!" Ranma was about to use more force when he was stopped by Cologne saying she'll do it: "I'll cure Akane." Even Shampoo was astonished: "But Grandmother!"

"But I have some conditions that you need to agree with, son-in-law."  
"I'm listening," Ranma said.  
"First of all – let Shampoo go – you're hurting her hand." Ranma hadn't noticed that he really was squeezing Shampoo's hand with too much force. He quickly let her go and the girl ran to her grandmother.  
"Now the main condition: I'll cure Akane, if you marry Shampoo." Shampoo's eyes started to sparkle – of course grandmother had a plan in mind!  
"What? No!" Ranma quickly declined. He had to be insane to marry Shampoo!  
"Are you sure, son-in-law? There's less than an hour left."

Was there really no other way? Ranma tried to think through all the possibilities, but in the end the fastest and most secure way to cure Akane was getting help from Cologne.  
"The clock is ticking, boy," Cologne said.  
"Fine! I'll marry Shampoo!" Ranma said. Shampoo ran to hug him, but Ranma put out his hand to hold her away: "But I have two more conditions to add!" Shampoo stopped.  
"We're listening," Cologne said.  
"Firstly Akane must be fully cured before any of this will happen. Secondly both of you must promise me that you are never ever going to hurt her again."


	9. Chapter 9

Nobody understood how things had developed this way, but when Ranma returned to the hospital with Cologne, the old woman knew exactly how to cure Akane, yet Shampoo who had always tagged along, was nowhere to be found, and Ranma who was thought to be the happiest looked relieved at most, but nothing more. When asked who the one that cursed Akane was, Ranma denied knowing a thing about it. The weirder it was that he didn't even attempt to try finding out who it was, not to mention about getting a revenge! He just sat next to Akane and looked how energy slowly returned to her body.  
Even though the curse had 14 hours to affect Akane, the cure was slower – taking 2 days before Akane regained her conscience. Cologne said it will take two more days before she regains her usual strength.

The moment Akane reopened her eyes, it was 7 AM. The weirder it felt to find Ranma by her bedside, sleeping in the chair. At first Akane was about to scream about Ranma being in her room, but then she realised it wasn't her room. She slowly started to remember that Ranma had brought her to 's. She slowly turned her head to look at the clock on the wall – well Ranma had said that she will stay to the hospital for a night, but that didn't mean that he also will stay. She looked at Ranma again – his sleeping face was too adorable for a martial artist like him. As if he felt Akane's gaze, he opened his eyes. He almost froze at the sight of Akane's opened eyes.

Akane quickly looked at the ceiling: "You didn't have to stay for the night!" Ranma chuckled, but then burst out laughing so hard that even tears formed in the corners of his eyes.  
"What is so funny? Did you write something on my face?!" Akane tried to understand what was going on. Ranma tried to even his breathing and dried the tears from his eyes: "Yeah… I know I didn't have to stay for the night." He decided it's too early to tell Akane that it wasn't the first night, but already the third one that he spent sleeping next to Akane's bed.  
"Are you still tired?" Ranma stretched himself, "do you need anything? I'll bring it right away."  
Akane just looked at him before asking: "Is there something wrong?"  
"What? Why are you asking?" Ranma quickly replied.  
"You have been acting weird ever since the PE class! You… you… sound worried."

Ranma's face dropped a little before replying: "Worried? Why should I be worried over a macho chick like you?"  
"Then what have you been doing? There's nothing wrong with me, but you just had to ask to let me stay here for the night!" Akane was getting worked up.  
"Akane, just relax! Using up a lot of energy is not good!" Ranma quickly tried to calm her down.  
"Don't tell me to relax! What did Kasumi say about staying here? We have to be at school in an hour?"  
"You're not going to school today. Nor tomorrow! So just shut up and stop stressing!" Ranma finally yelled. Both of them stayed quiet, neither of them were tired enough to fall back to sleep.

"You should fall back asleep – you have dark circles under your eyes," Akane finally said.  
"You are impossible, you know it?"  
Akane was surprised by Ranma's tone but at the same time annoyed as she thought it was another hidden insult.  
"I'm much less impossible than you are!" she replied.  
"Don't think so, tomboy!" Ranma's voice was teasing and not insulting at all. It made Akane blush.

When came to see Akane two hours later, he found the couple playing cards while having little rows. Ranma left all of the explanation to Tofu. He didn't know how to explain everything that had happened. He actually didn't even want to think about it. After had explained everything that happened to Akane, she and Ranma never mentioned it in their conversations. While everybody else thought things were going back to normal, Ranma – when not being with Akane – kept looking for solitude as if there was something in his mind.


	10. Chapter 10

The day after Akane had opened her eyes, the whole Nerima was talking about Shampoo and Kodachi having a fight. As usually the fight was about who's getting Ranma. But what was different this time was that they actually went on until Kodachi admitted her lost. That was as much as Akane heard from Nabiki. When she asked from Ranma, the boy ignored the questions even though he was expected to be happy about "losing the lunatic wanna-be-fiancée". Yet he acted like he didn't care at all about it.

Before leaving the hospital at 9 PM, dr. Tofu entered Akane's room with smile on his face. Akane was doing some homework Yuka and Sayuri had brought her and Ranma was spinning the pencil between his fingers – Akane had promised to play cards after she finished the exercise.  
"I see you're already doing your schoolwork?" said.  
"Yeah, I felt like my mind needed some work out," Akane smiled widely.  
"Well I have great news!" said, "You may go home tomorrow!" Ranma dropped the pencil. While Akane was overjoyed, Ranma's face expressed horror.  
"Are you sure she doesn't need to stay for one more night? What if she were to overwork herself as soon as she got home?" Ranma quickly asked – his voice was even desperate.  
"Ranma, you don't have to worry so much. Akane is ready to go home tomorrow morning."  
"But~!" Ranma tried to protest, making Akane feel angry: "Did you do something to my room? Why do you want me to stay here?"  
"You don't understand!"  
"What I don't understand?!"  
"That-" Ranma stopped his sentence. For a moment he collected himself before putting on a fake smile: "It's great. It's great that you can go home, Akane."

"Well I have to leave now, so you two behave!" said before leaving.  
"Ranma? Is something wrong?" Akane asked from Ranma who stood with his back towards her.  
"There's…. there's something I have to do," Ranma said without looking at Akane.  
"What?"  
"I'll be back in some hours!" Ranma said before jumping out of the window.  
"But you wanted to play cards-" Akane managed to yell, but Ranma was nowhere near anymore.


	11. Chapter 11

Ukyo had just locked the front door of her restaurant when someone knocked on it. For her surprise it was Ranma. "What are you doing here? Isn't Akane still in the hospital?"  
Ranma ignored her question: "Can you fix me a quick okonomiyaki?"  
Ukyo took out her things and started cooking again. Ranma had always eaten a lot but this time it felt like he was trying to fill himself with okonomiyaki from head to toe.

"Ran-chan, did something happen?" Ukyo finally asked. Ranma stopped stuffing food down his throat. Without looking at Ukyo's face, he quietly said:"Ucchan.. there's something I have to tell you."  
"You're getting married, aren't you?" Ukyo said.  
Ranma looked at Ukyo with surprise on his face.  
"You thought I didn't know? I've known that for a long time that you're not going to choose me," Ukyo laughed, "of course it hurt a little before, but now I'm used to it."

Ranma was speechless. Ukyo patted his shoulder and said sincerely: "I'm sure you and Akane will be the happiest couple in the world." Ranma's face dropped. Ukyo was thinking he and Akane were getting married?  
"I'm marrying Shampoo," Ranma said with emotionless voice. Ukyo stopped her doings: "You what?!"  
Ranma tried to say it out loud again, yet he didn't find enough strength. Saying it out loud felt like drinking poison.  
"Shampoo? You are marrying Shampoo?! But you love Akane!"  
"I have to," was all he could say. Quickly Ukyo checked his temperature and eyes.  
"No, there's no curse," Ranma said after Ukyo had finished.  
"But then why? I know you don't love her!"

It surprised Ranma that Ukyo was so affected by his decision – even her eyes were watery. Yet he couldn't give an explanation to her – after all in order to protect Akane he had decided to leave for good. It was best if people didn't interrupt – or else Akane was in danger again.  
"It was Shampoo behind Akane's curse?"  
Ranma was surprised that Ukyo actually thought it out.  
"It was, wasn't it? And to get the cure you sacrificed yourself?" Ukyo was a lot smarter than Ranma had thought.  
"It's the only thing I could do," Ranma said.  
"Oh I am so going to kill that Chinese bitch!" Ukyo already took her spatula and began to run towards the door, but Ranma stopped her: "No! That is exactly why I didn't want to tell you the truth! If people were to find out that I'm doing it for Akane, then everyone will try to interrupt it! But it only means that Shampoo has more reasons to try to kill her again! I can't let that happen!"  
Ukyo let the spatula drop to the ground: "But…" She was unable to finish her sentence as tears broke her. She hugged Ranma tightly as her tears fell down.  
"Ucchan… I have a favour to ask. Don't tell Akane about why I'm doing this."


	12. Chapter 12

Ranma returned to the hospital some minutes before the midnight. He tried to be as silent as possible, but as usually he managed to be even louder because of it.  
"You could've gone home to sleep!" Akane said poisonously.  
"Didn't want to," Ranma said simply while he made his way next to Akane's bed.  
"Well good night!" Akane said angrily even though she was happy that Ranma had decided to be stay by her side.

Ranma still stood next to the bed. Akane started to feel uncomfortable – they had slept in the same room for all those nights, but Ranma had always been the first one to say good night. Why wasn't he going to his bed?  
"Ranma?" Akane looked at Ranma who sat on the chair.  
"If… If tonight was the last night you saw me… what would you want to do?" he finally asked.  
"What do you mean "want to do"?" Akane pulled her covers.  
"I wasn't thinking about that!" Ranma quickly replied. The silence was suffocating, but Ranma knew he couldn't fall asleep like that.

"Did something happen?" Akane asked finally.  
"No," Ranma answered – the silence was about to take over again, when he continued: "I just… we never know what happens tomorrow."  
"That's just our life, isn't it?" Akane laughed sweetly, "no need to be this thoughtful about it."  
Ranma tried to smile, but he couldn't. "Are you sleepy?" he asked.  
"No, not really. Why?"  
"Let's play a game!" Ranma said and hopped onto the foot part of Akane's bed.  
"Hey!" Akane yelled before changing her position and shyly asking: "What game do you want to play?"

"It's called: "If I'd say (something something), then...," Ranma said.  
"I've never heard of that kind of game!" Akane protested.  
"It's easy. It goes like this: I say for example "If I said "you look cute", then – and now you have to finish the sentence with what YOU would do. You can also change the "say" part with "do"."  
"It sounds so complicated!"  
"Come on, Akane! Let's try it! It'll be fun!"  
"Fine then. You start!"

"If I said "you look cute", then-"  
"I wouldn't believe you!" both of them laughed.  
"Ok now it's your turn," Ranma said changing into more comfy sitting position.  
"If I said "you're not a pervert", then-"  
"I would answer that "finally we agree on something!" Even though none of it was that funny, it made them laugh hard.  
"If I said "P-chan isn't who you think he is, then-"  
"Then I'd mallet you to China! – If I said "you get jealous too easily", then-"  
"I'd deny it. – If I said "you are hopeless with cooking", then-"  
"Another mallet on its way. – If I said "you look better as a girl", then-"  
"I'd show you how sorry you are for saying that!"  
"Oh really? How?"  
"If I were a full time girl, wouldn't you feel awful being next to someone who's sexier than you?"  
"You jerk!"  
"If I said "meeting you was my biggest adventure", then-"  
Akane didn't know how to answer. The playfulness in Ranma's eyes had been replaced by something more serious.  
"I'd … I'd remind you it's not over yet." The silence took over the room again.  
"If… If I said "I still believe that what I heard in Jusenkyo… actually happened", then-"

Ranma stayed quiet while looking deep into Akane's eyes. Something changed in his expression again before he said: "If I kissed you right now, then-"  
Akane didn't even have time to fully understand what he had said, when Ranma cupped her face and kissed her on her lips. The kiss wasn't strong and powerful, but it was passionate and caring. Akane kissed him back. When they ended the kiss, both red from the face, Akane said: "I think you got your answer." The awkward silence took over again.  
"I… I think we should go to bed." Finally Ranma said.  
"I am not letting you sleep in this bed."Akane said easing the atmosphere.  
"I know." Ranma laughed and hopped to the other bed.

When Akane woke up, Ranma was gone. She thought he would be there when she was discharged to bring her home, but he was nowhere to be found. When she reached the dojo, she received a wedding invite signed by Shampoo and Saotome Ranma.


	13. Chapter 13

The church was almost empty: only the parson, Cologne and the soon to be wedded couple. Even Ranma's parents had turned down the invite. Shampoo thought it doesn't matter as all she needs is Ranma, yet a strange feeling lingered in her heart and she couldn't put her finger on it.

"Do you Ranma Saotome want to take Shampoo to be your lawfully wedded wife?"  
Pictures of Akane flew through his mind. He saw flashbacks of their time together, her dazzling smile, her angry battle aura, the kiss he couldn't stop replaying in his head, her pouting face, her yellow gi, "I'm Akane. Do you want to be friends?". "I do." he answered to the parson while his every thought consisted of Akane.

"Do you Shampoo want to take Ranma Saotome as your lawfully wedded husband?"  
Shampoo looked at Ranma whose eyes filled with emptiness were glued to the floor. In all of her fantasies their wedding day had been a big celebration. It had always been full of people sometimes just wishing best, sometimes fighting to stop the ceremony – exactly as the time Ranma and Akane were supposed to get married after they came back from Jusenkyo. And most of all Ranma was supposed to look at her – to be mesmerized by her beauty, to feel like the happiest man on Earth. Yet there were no guests and no big celebration. But most of all he didn't look at her. Only then she understood the origin of the lingering feeling: it was sadness.

"Ranma love Shampoo?" Shampoo asked from Ranma, ignoring the parson's question. It made Ranma look at her: "What?"  
"Ranma marry Shampoo 'cause Ranma love Shampoo?" Shampoo asked again.  
"Well… I am marrying you." Ranma felt conflicted – he had promised to marry her, not love her – wasn't that enough?  
"But Ranma no love Shampoo." Shampoo stated it as a matter of fact. It made Ranma irritated – she could make him drink some love potion or use any other trick if she wanted to, there was no point in talking about it now. The truth is he was too scared that if Shampoo learned the truth about him not loving her, the girl might go after Akane again.

"Shampoo, I am marrying you right now. Isn't that what you wanted?"  
"Ranma marry Shampoo to keep Akane safe."  
Cologne felt she had to intrude: "Shampoo, what are you talking about?! Just say "yes" and be wedded!" Ranma couldn't reply: of course he was marrying Shampoo to keep Akane safe. There was a silence in the church while Shampoo looked from her grandmother to Ranma and to the parson until she finally lowered her gaze.

"No," she said in a quiet voice, "Shampoo no marry Ranma when Ranma love Akane. Shampoo too sad to be wedded like that!" She started to run down the aisle and even Ranma calling her back didn't stop her. The parson was surprised about the way things turned out.  
"Can you forget about the Tendo-girl?" Cologne asked Ranma whose tongue got tied.  
"Ok then. Father, thank you for coming today, but the weddings are off. Son-in-law.. well I can't call you that anymore. Ranma, you are a free man now. I'll find Shampoo and make her return to China with me. The promise of not hurting Akane is still valid as you were willing to go through with the wedding," by saying that Cologne made her way out of the chapel. The parson looked unbelievingly at Ranma who was as surprised himself by the way things had gone.


	14. Chapter 14

The news of (another) failed wedding was known to the city in no time. Shampoo and Cologne kept their promise and along with Mousse they went back to China a day later. Yet even after three days had passed, no one knew the location of Ranma. Some said he had actually wanted to marry Shampoo, others said he was too embarrassed to be dumped by a girl. Soun and Genma looked everywhere for him as he wasn't engaged anymore so his and Akane's engagement could be renewed. Many were certain that he had already gone to find a cure to his curse, but the truth was only to be known to Ranma.

Akane went to the roof of the dojo: "You know they are looking for you?" Ranma was surprised – more by the fact he hadn't noticed her coming than her gentle tone.  
"Don't kill me, okay?" he said before Akane made her way to sit next to him.  
"Wasn't going to. I owe my life to you, don't I? Ukyo told me all about it - yesterday," she looked at the scenery of roofs before them. Ranma kept quiet. They had sat there so often, yet this time it was all different. They weren't engaged anymore.

"So what are you going to do now? I mean there's no crazy fiancées, no commitments. You could do anything," she said while hugging her knees.  
"I know." Ranma replied.  
"You could go on a training trip."  
"I could…"  
There was a heavy feeling in the air.  
"What are you doing here? I thought you already left for Jusenkyo." Akane asked after a moment of silence.  
"I was about to, but then I thought I'm still 18 – there's too much ice cream to eat. So couple of more years couldn't hurt waiting, now could it?" it made Akane laugh.  
"You're stupid," she said through her laugh. It made Ranma smile – it was good to see her lively and out of the hospital.

"I…" Ranma started, yet couldn't find the right words. Akane looked at him and it made him feel even more lost with words. He turned his eyes to the sky and said: "I couldn't leave. I tried, but I couldn't."  
"Why's that?"  
"'cause it felt wrong. 'cause it felt like losing something important."  
"But you've been on so many trips.."  
"This was before. It was always just me and pops. No one else to worry about."  
"What about now?"  
"Well you know… there's mom and…" Ranma looked at Akane for a moment, but quickly turned his gaze back to the stars, hoping it's dark enough so she couldn't see the blush on his cheeks.  
"And?" Akane kept pushing.  
"Well the school is fun too! A whacko head master and all." Ranma quickly lied.  
"Ranma Saotome saying school is fun?" Akane got laughing cramps. Ranma smirked until she stopped laughing.

Akane looked into the sky: "You know… You may stay here if you want to…"  
Ranma turned to Akane thinking whether it had only been his imagination: "You're okay with it?"  
"Of course that would also mean being engaged to an uncute tomboy like me so I understand it if you'd say no," Akane started to babble as her cheeks turned redder.  
"I think I can manage it," Ranma cut her off. Seeing Akane's confused face (whether he meant managing on his own or managing being engaged to her) he leaned closer and said: "I think I can manage being engaged to a sexless macho chick whose fists are like bricks." Even though the sentence had involved an insult, Akane blushed. Akane leaned closer and gave Ranma a quick kiss. In a way neither of them understood, they had become engaged again. But this time on their own will.

"Well I guess then its fine for me to let myself be captured," Ranma stood up, "Be ready in 10 minutes. I bet they want to marry us off by the midnight."  
Akane just laughed as she watched Ranma disappear to the street. Some minutes later she heard her father's victorious scream. "So we're engaged again," Akane thought while climbing down from the roof.


	15. Ending comments

**I am truly grateful that you decided to finish reading this story!  
So what did you think about it?  
What was your favourite part?  
Mine was "Oh I'm so going to kill that Chinese bitch!" *feels like using it more often*. **

**Again I apologize if at some parts 's name got erased - I guess during the time I was away, had some changes. If you didn't like the way I portraited Shampoo, then I totally agree with you! I got so fed up with her being so out of character, but I couldn't think of any other ways that would suit for this story. Hope you forgive me.**

**The reason why I decided to post it all in one row was that you wouldn't have to wait for another chapter (again I am sincerely sorry about my other story being on hold - I do hope to be able to finish it soon.)  
Well with that let's leave the lovebirds to their amazing wicked life! ****_(and my hand to the "healing mode"...)_**


End file.
